Win a Date with Jim Kirk
by Andalusia25
Summary: The Federation's recruits are not at quota, so they decided to have an essay contest on why Star Fleet is important to the Federation and to let some lucky person 'win a date with Jim Kirk'... And the lucky winner is the biggest surprise of all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: The Federation's recruits are not at quota, so they decided to have an essay contest on why Star Fleet is important to the Federation and to let some lucky person 'win a date with Jim Kirk'... And the lucky winner is the biggest surprise of all.**

**The name is a take on the movie "Win a Date with Tad Hamilton" but that's where the similarities end because I never watched the movie **

**Shout out to T'Slash who ensured me this was a good idea, she might be a nut, but we love her!**

The bridge of the star ship _Enterprise_ was silent as the crew watched the Captain out of the corner of their eyes reading his morning messages on his PADD while he sipped coffee. They waited with bated breath for Kirk to find the announcement from Command. Bets had been placed and sides had been taken, the crew had either sided with Spock or with Bones. This was the first time a message from the Admiralty had heaped this much fun on the crew. Even Rand was hiding her grin as he flipped through the messages. They squirmed in their seats as he addressed some serious messages from the different departments and requests for time off, schedule changes and normal ship inter-departmental communications.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kirk's eyes grew big and his sip of coffee came spurting out all over the small walk way between his chair and the helm. "WHAT?" Jumping up out of his chair, with his mouth agape Jim turned to face the Communications station. "Uhura, get me a secured channel to Admiral Pike in my Ready Room, now!" He thrust his other PADDs and his mostly empty coffee cup into Rand's open arms. Jogging off the bridge, he left Spock in charge with a wave of his hand.

Once the air lock had sealed behind him the crew roared with laughter. Chekov fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard, Sulu had started to snort, Bones was doubled over holding his stomach, Rand had dropped the PADD and the coffee cup laughing so hard she didn't care, all while Uhura was waving her arm trying to keep down the noise to contact Command and keeping herself from giggling like a school girl. Sulu leaned over to help Chekov off the floor, only to loose his balance and land beside him, both laughing even harder. Bones was leaning against the wall for support and Rand had sunk down to the floor. Spock watched their outlandish behavior, and only slightly amused by their antics.

Regaining some composure, the two Lieutenants sprawled across the floor were finally able to stand. "I beliewe zat is ze funniest zing I hawe ewer seen!" Chekov was red faced as he tried to catch his breath.

Sulu nodded. "Dude, that was awesome!" He high-fived his shorter friend, still chuckling. "But was it Kirk's reaction or the fact we've got one hundred credits each coming our way? You should have seen your faces!" He pointed to Scotty and Bones.

Finally clicking Pike into Kirk's Ready Room, Uhura pulled her frequency modulator from her ear as she turned to face her friends. "Ok, that was even worth the hundred credits I lost! Who would have thought Jim Kirk would be upset that the Federation is using him as the poster-boy for being single and famous?" She came to stand next to where Bones had sat down on the step into the center of the bridge.

Wiping his eyes and still chuckling, Bones smiled up at her. "Mama, I believe our playboy is finally growing up." They all erupted into a fresh round of laughter.

Spock stood from his station and with his hands clasped behind his back he made his way to where the humans had huddled together, leaning on one another for support. "I do believe it is advisable that everyone return to their post before the Captain returns." With a twinkle in his eye, Spock watched as Scotty, Uhura and Bones pulled out their share of the bet to be split between Sulu, Chekov and himself.

Standing up and slapping the credits into Spock's out stretched hand, Bones glared. "I would have thought bets were _illogical_." He snarled. He had been so sure that Jim would have loved the idea of being strutted around like a Federation prize rooster.

Tucking away his newly won prize, Spock raised an eyebrow. "It is only illogical to bet on anything that is not the highly probable out come. I have noticed that Jim Kirk is no longer the man he was when he first assumed the captaincy. However, you of all people Dr. McCoy should have realized that." With his last quip still ringing in the doctor's ears, Spock returned to his post. This time the laughter following him was at Bones' reddened face and not at the expense of their Captain.

Kirk's blue eyes were blazing as Pike came into view. He didn't bother with niceties or salutations; he jumped straight into the heart of the matter. "What is this contest? What do you mean you are auctioning off a date with me? I thought we were going to try to 'reinvent' my image! You've just cashed in on the very thing the Admiralty wanted to smooth over! Did no one in your 'think tank' ever stop to get my permission?" Kirk was furious, his fired his questions in rapid fire succession.

Holding up his hands in defeat, Pike kept his calm. "I had nothing to do with this. This is another PR stunt to try and boost recruits." No one had expected Kirk to have a problem with this, and he was included in that assessment.

The younger man seemed to relax minutely knowing that Pike was innocent. "I should have been notified." He murmured. "How long have you known?" He sank down into his chair, hanging his head to hide his embarrassment. Kirk had thought that he had finally put his past behind him and started over fresh, yet they had just brought his history out into the open to be re-hashed yet again.

Clearing his throat, Pike would never have thought Kirk might not have loved to soak up the attention. "You are right, I'm sorry. It's just that between the Captains and Admirals in Star Fleet, you are the youngest and best looking. You are every young girl's fantasy and every young boy's role model. This is not a bad thing, I promise." He would pull a few strings and make damn sure the Admiralty understood that James T. Kirk was not someone's play toy, he was a man who had saved the Federation with one hand practically tied behind his back. This should be taken seriously with all the pomp and circumstance he deserved.

Nodding his head, Kirk accepted his fate bringing his eyes up to meet Pike's. "Fine, but make no mistake, they owe me." He clicked off the screen, letting out a deep sigh. The worst part of the whole thing would be facing his crew. Nothing said 'respect' like writing some essay to win a date with your commanding officer.

**A/N: thanks for reading**

**Anyone ready for the next installment?**

**Reviews and comments are shining stars in my sky…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Kirk had spent most of the morning in his Ready Room working remotely on different projects and requesting the rules of the contest from every Admiral and his assistant he could find listed in Star Fleet's directory. Thus far he had run into the official 'red tape' and had been placed on hold so long even the waiting music had been repeated at least once. He was still angry at being treated in such a manner, but without calling the JAG officers, he had little hope of wrestling free of this entire situation. He had resigned himself to go peacefully, without much of a fuss.

The _Enterprise_ had the best crew in the Fleet, so not having the Captain on the bridge was not as much of a problem as it would have been on other ships, yet Kirk could not fight the twinge of guilt as he realized he had been shut away from his Senior Crew the entire morning. Stretching his legs, he weighed his options. He could go to the Mess and eat in full view of anyone who wanted to tease him or ask him a dozen questions about the contest, he could eat in his Ready Room and meet them back on the bridge after lunch, or he could simply leave things as they were. None of the three seemed particularly pleasing to the blonde.

The decision was made for him as the door chimed. Squaring his shoulders, Kirk turned to the door. "Enter." His command betrayed none of his inner turmoil.

Surprisingly, it was Uhura who entered carrying a tray with two lunches. "Captain, I assumed you would be hungry and after today's news, I didn't want you to eat alone." She sat the tray down on the table studying Kirk's face.

Smiling, and internally relieved, he ushered for them to be seated. "I was just about to get some lunch myself. Thank you for remembering me." He opened his chicken salad's container.

Arranging her plate, avoiding making eye contact, Uhura nodded. "Captain, I will assist you in any way possible with this assignment. I have stood by you countless times before during much more strenuous situations." She was trying not to be pushy, but Kirk would not doubt need a coach on proper dating etiquette and as Admiral Pike had already ordered her to act as his assistant in preparations, she might as well make this easy on herself. Jim Kirk was stubborn, so gentle prodding was the way to go.

Taking her hand gently, Kirk forced her to meet his gaze. "Thank you." He kissed her knuckles before letting her hand slip away.

Shocked beyond words by his simple gesture, Uhura blinked rapidly. "Well, this might not be as bad as I thought." She teased as they began eating their lunch.

The music had a nice, steady beat, which made movement easy as it bounced off the Rec room's walls. It was free flowing and inspiring. Uhura had promised Kirk to help him with the 'assignment' and one of the duties of Mr. Kirk on the 'date' would be an official dance. Which would normally have been a piece of cake, but Command did not approve of Kirk's normal style of dance. So, Uhura would be teaching her Captain the delicate art of ballroom dancing as ordered by Admiral Pike, with a little salsa on the side to spice things up. He would need a variety of dance moves to pull from because the music would be selected by his dance partner, so he needed to be ready for anything.

Uhura strode towards him with purpose, her brown eyes locked onto his slightly worried blue and her long flowing skirt swishing around her ankles. "Now Jim, first things first, you will have to assert yourself over your date. She is going to be starry eyed and grabby handed." She stepped closer. "Make sure to keep her hands where you want them, don't let her move them, but don't be too forceful." Stepping forward, Kirk wrapped one arm around her waist and held her opposite hand. She loosely draped her hand on his shoulder.

His grip was strong, yet gentle as they began to sway to the beat. She nodded encouragement as he moved them around the room in a lazy circle. Uhura smiled, pleased that his waltz left little to be desired. The music increased tempo and Kirk's movements responded in kind. His steps were no longer formal, but looser. His hips began to sway with the music, encouraging Uhura's to do the same. His steps loosing their European influence as the Latin beat grew stronger.

Flashing a grin, Kirk began twirling, twisting and spinning Uhura around the room, their audience growing and with it their cheers. Finding it harder and harder to keep up with Kirk's lead, Uhura began to break a sweat. His steps were as advanced if not more than hers. But as with all things, Jim Kirk was a natural-born leader. She never missed a step or turned the wrong way, he kept her right where she needed to be. His hand stayed firmly at the small of her back, never dipping below the polite curve of her waist.

Seeing how much of a workout he was putting her through, Kirk ended their dance with a low bow, leaning her as far back as she could stretch and holding her as long as the crowd applauded. Finally, bringing her back to her feet, he released her and bowed low to his dance partner, tucking his grin away from her prying eyes.

With her hands on her hips and her breath coming in pants, Uhura glared at the top of his head. "You are no beginner." She raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her.

Standing once more, smirking, Jim shrugged a devious tinkle in his eyes. "I had a few lessons here and there over the years, but it's been a while since I had such a great partner. Besides, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to dance with the lovely Nyota." He kissed her knuckles once more.

Uhura could not find it in her to be mad. "Alright, I'll let you by this time." She jerked her hand back playfully. "You've got less than eighteen hours until this twenty-four hour contest is closed. There are several more things on Pike's list to cover." With her head held high she led him from the room. He winked over his shoulder to the group still applauding his dance skills.

Chekov's quarters had been transformed into a cozy authentic Italian restaurant. He met Kirk and his 'date' Uhura at the door ushering them inside. "Velome to Luwgi's!" He was dressed in a tux with a fake moustache on his young lip.

Kirk bit back his laughter as he followed the Russian towards their checker-board clothed table complete with a lit candle in the middle. Smiling, he admired the handiwork done in the small room. Just as Kirk was about to sit down, Chekov cleared his throat loudly, forcing the blonde's attention back to the other two in the room. Realizing his error, Kirk jumped up and rushed around the table. "I'm sorry." He pulled the chair out for Uhura.

Batting her eyelashes and giggling, Uhura took her seat. Suppressing an eye roll, Jim smiled down at her before helping her slide the chair up to the table and once more taking his own seat. Chekov placed two sheets of paper in front of the pair. "I highly suggest ze spaghetti and meatballs." With a wink, he was gone.

Taking the hint to order what was already replicated, Kirk sipped his water. "Jim, you will have to talk to this girl, or guy, you know." Uhura snapped his attention back to the task at hand.

With a deep breath, Kirk rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I kinda just thought she or he would be going on and on about what ever they want to talk about." He sighed. "You mean I have to have a list of possible topics of conversation?" He groaned as he slouched in his chair.

Uhura rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine you can let her talk about herself, but you have to at least give her the go-ahead and act like you are interested!" She raised an eyebrow that sent shivers down the backs of grown men much larger than Kirk.

Popping his neck and rolling his shoulder, Kirk sat up straight in his chair. "Nyota, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" His tone was sweet yet not overbearing. It was perfect.

Suppressing the urge to ask him how many times he had used that line before, the petite woman smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh Jim! I thought you would never ask! I have a very important job, but my boss can be womanizer at times. I just got out of a relationship. It just wasn't meant to be. I have some of the greatest friends in the galaxy. I love to go shopping. You and I should totally go to the mall!" She squealed.

Chekov swept in keeping Kirk from having to answer that open-ended nightmare of a question. "Dinner is serwed!" He placed a steaming pile of pasta in front of each, serving Uhura first. "Bon Appetite." With a kiss to his finger tips in an attempt to pull off the Italian gesture, Chekov disappeared back into the other room.

The duo began to eat, falling into an easy conversation about life on the ship. Kirk let Uhura steer the topics, and first she hadn't noticed until she mentioned picking out the nail polish for her toes on their recent shore leave. Staring at him, her mouth agape, she was suddenly very proud of her Captain. "You don't need my help with any of this do you?" Her eyes were tiny slits as she judged his reaction.

Wiping his mouth, Kirk laughed. "I do need your help on a few things, but it has nothing to do with the actual 'date' just all the work behind the scenes." He sat his napkin down on the table and jumped up from his chair. "I need to get going; I'm late for my workout. Thank you, Nyota." He pressed a kiss atop her head and was out the door before she could argue.

Turning back to her delicious but mostly gone meal, Uhura had to smile to herself. James T. Kirk was not as big of a ladies' man as he had led everyone to believe. In fact she had just been on a 'date' with the Captain and had he not been her superior officer and good friend, she might have been smitten as well. He knew exactly how to treat a date and would handle himself and the lucky winner with the utmost professionalism. Bones was right; their little Jimmy was growing up.

As Kirk ran on the treadmill, a text message from Admiral Pike popped onto his PADD interrupting his stream of music. Grinding his teeth as he opened the memo, Jim increased the speed on the treadmill taking out his frustration. The memo was addressed to Captain James Tiberius Kirk and it was regarding the Essay contest.

It outlined the rules of the contest. Basically, the person had to be a citizen of the Federation and not in prison, other than that anyone was eligible. The contest was open to males and females aged twelve human years and older. Kirk knew exactly why the age limit was so low, he had helped negotiate a peace treaty with the planet of inhabitants who never lived to see forty. The essay had to be atleast five hundred words long and they were due by tomorrow afternoon at 1500 San Francisco time. Star Fleet crew members were highly discouraged from entering, but were not ineligible. A ten member team would select the top five essays and Jim Kirk would pick the winner. The announcement would be made forty-eight hours after the contest was closed with the top five winners in attendance at the Academy. The date would be that night and would consist of dinner and a personal tour of the Academy grounds. The _Enterprise_ was already en route to Earth for their Captain to make his dazzling appearance.

The second paragraph was for his eyes only. In technical and politically correct jargon it stated this had been an idea to increase recruitment amongst the younger generations by keeping the 'young and virile' Kirk in the forefront. In a cliché move, they believed that these kids would want to join the same militia that had such handsome men who got all the women or who did not suppress individuality, but promoted it. They hoped that while researching the nature of Star Fleet they would come to agree with its founding purpose and wish to join their cause which would in turn help to sway the conscious of other young people. Not to mention the nice little line stating that this was in his agreement when he joined 'to be available for any and all recruiting or training techniques'.

Huffing, Kirk closed the screen and jumped off the treadmill. He would have done this without the least bit of argument if they had only _asked_ him. But of course no one had thought that Jim Kirk would have cared to be made the center of attention and worshiped by dozens of men and women. Normally they would be right, but it was the principle of the matter: Kirk was not a puppet. He had been recruited by Pike because he was his own person with his own way of doing things. Some how that message must have not made it up the chain of command. Perhaps he should have sent a memo. He shook his head, grinning to himself as he headed back to his room. He was tired now and would not have the least bit of trouble sleeping.

Sitting at a desktop terminal with less than sixteen hours remaining, contestant number five hundred, forty-two thousand six hundred eighteen submitted their essay to the Star Fleet Command web address.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**If you can guess who it is, I'll be really surprised **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts! Much love to MegKevin for beta'ing this for me, again! **

A surprisingly well rested and freshly showered Kirk had just stepped out of his bathroom when his door chimed. Daring not to ponder who made be visiting so early in the day, the captain tugged on his black undershirt. "Enter." He had hoped that the crew had lost interested in the contest, but it appeared that was not the case. The door slid back to reveal his best friend, scowl and creased brow firmly in place already this early in the day. Whatever news Bones was bringing, it was not something Kirk wanted to discuss this early and without his coffee.

Stepping inside, McCoy nodded in greeting, with Sulu following behind him. "Jim, we would like to talk with you about this whole thing." He made his way to sit on the couch, not bothering to wait on being acknowledged or invited. Slapping his hand to his forehead, Kirk raked his hand through his mostly-dried hair. No doubt this 'chat' was going to take longer than it took his blonde tresses to dry. So it would be another bad hair day to add to the hundreds already acquired on this five-year mission.

Shrugging, Sulu smiled in an attempt to put Kirk at ease. "We just have a few pointers. McCoy is absolutely positive that you need to be reminded of a few things and he doesn't think it can wait any longer." His dark eyes sparkling with mirth, he took his seat next to the older man.

Sighing with defeat, Kirk knew he had no choice but to listen to whatever Bones wanted to say and he would be forced to do so without coffee. He just wanted this whole fiasco over so that his friends would return to normal, or as damn close to normal as they could get. And then after he had wined and dined his date, he was going to demand a policy that did not allow this to happen again. "Alright, fire away, Bones." Sinking into his chair, he closed his eyes for a brief moment and rubbed his temples, trying to fight off the growing ache behind his eyes.

Leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, Bones' face morphed into a serious, father-like sternness as he locked gazes with the younger man. "Jim, whoever your date is, she's going to be someone's little girl or sister or even mother. You have to treat her with respect, treat her like a lady, not like how you treated some of the girls you 'dated' at the Academy." He helped up his hand to stop Kirk's impending argument. "I'm not sayin' that you won't treat her right, I just want to state the obvious. Not only are you going to be representing yourself and the Fleet, but you will be a shining example of the _Enterprise_, of us, of me." With the raise of his eyebrow, the unspoken threat of malicious hypos hung in the air if he did something stupid.

With a nervous chuckle, Sulu spoke up. "We just thought we'd brush up your skills on being a dashing gentleman." Suddenly, the pilot was not as prepared as Bones had led him to believe. He had just been brought along as back-up and a historian of sorts on dashing knights on their whites horses.

Trying to keep his temper even, Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you guys are only trying to help, but trust me, I know what I'm doing. This is not going to be some free-for-all orgy. I will be on my best behavior." He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm going to be dating your daughter, Bones." Glaring over at the older man, Kirk stood up.

Swallowing, all the color drained from Bones' face. "Joanna has entered an essay into this damn contest." He murmured.

Wide eyed, Kirk was unsure how to respond. "What? Why?" He took the seat next to Bones, shocked. Joanna had been a small little girl with a cherubic face and curly pig-tails last time Jim had seen her, of course that had been quite some time ago.

Letting his face fall into his hands, Bones mumbled his reply. "Because she is a thirteen year old girl that thinks Jim Kirk is … hot." The last word was spat out as if it tasted worse than Andorian jerky.

For several seconds, the men sat in uncomfortable silence until Kirk began laughing. Bones buried his head further into his hands, bemoaning the day he had met Kirk. The blonde laughed so hard he was hiccupping, and Sulu was even chuckling under his breath, but he had intelligently moved to stand several meters from the doctor. Finally, after several minutes, Kirk was able to regain some of his composure. "So let me get this straight, you are only concerned because you think Joanna might win the date?" He wiped his eyes.

Jerking his head up, Bones glared down at his best friend. "My daughter better not be the one to win this stupid contest, but if she does and I find out you have even said one inappropriate thing to her much less touch her with those grubby mitts, I will kill you with my bare hands and make sure you are conscious the whole time. You might be my best friend, but she is my baby! I can always get a new best friend." He leaned close, his eyes shining with a homicidal tendency.

Not entirely sure that Bones was _not_ telling the truth, Kirk nodded in agreement. "If Joanna wins the contest, you can rest assured I will treat her exactly like the uncle I am. I'll fill her up with sweets and ice cream and send her home to Mama." He smiled and patted Bones' shoulder. "I wouldn't dare treat her or any other woman without respect. I promise." This seemed to appease the bewildered Southern father.

With another great sigh, Bones stood. "Alright, I believe you." He straightened his uniform. "Well, I'm sure your shift starts any minute now, so we will take our leave." He lead Sulu towards the door; the Asian dared not disturb the shaky balance. Turning back, Bones sized up Kirk one last time. "But remember, I can kill you and make it look like an accident. I _am_ a doctor." And with that hauntingly accurate line, he was out the door.

Relaxing back against the door frame, Jim shook his head. This contest was going to cost him his sanity.

The morning shift on the bridge had been utterly uneventful, which while it was rare for the _Enterprise_, it was welcome. Kirk had begun to think everyone had simply forgotten about the stupid contest. The ship was on course heading to Earth, which was always a good morale booster, and all departments reported optimum efficiency. The Captain and crew were relaxing back into their normal routine.

Strolling around the bridge, he checked over each station before stopping beside Spock. "Would you like to join me for lunch, Commander?" Kirk had chosen to ask Spock for lunch before someone else wanted to lecture him on his behavior with his 'date'.

Closing his work station, Spock nodded in agreement. "That would not be an undesirable engagement." He stood and followed Kirk into the turbo lift.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Kirk stretched his neck and shoulders. "You'll get to have a few days off. What are you planning on doing while we are on leave?" The two had become closer the longer their mission lasted. Kirk found it much easier to speak candidly with his First Officer when they were alone.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I have volunteered to assist with Academy tours. This 'contest' seems to have generated the desired interest in Star Fleet. As it would not be a logical idea to have you lead tour groups, I was the next most widely known officer and highly coveted because of my Vulcan heritage. Most of the crew have also dedicated one day of their leave to aid with the influx of new recruits." His voice was neutral as the two men made their way down the corridor. The seemingly unchanged persona of his Commander helped to further relax Kirk.

Kirk had always been proud of his crew, but knowing they were giving up their personal time during leave to help with this madness he had been tangled in by Command deeply touched the Captain. "That is very generous of them." A faint smile tugged the end of his lips. With his mind concentrating on his crew, Spock led Kirk into the private dining room. Deciding it was for the best to remain excluded from the crew, he replicated his food and sat down opposite his First Officer.

Before Spock touched his lunch, he once more addressed the younger man. "Jim, there are a several matters I wish to discuss with you." His voice held no emotion, no indication of anything out of the ordinary.

Swallowing his bite, Kirk wiped his mouth. "Shoot, Spock." He gave his First his full attention.

Raising an eyebrow at his choice of words, but making no comment, Spock turned his head slightly to the side. "I have filed a complaint with Command on behalf of yourself and the crew over this preposterous situation. No matter how many new cadets this 'contest' recruits, this is a waste of resources and a degrading experience for the _Enterprise_, and her Captain. I have requested that this never again be repeated." Even for a Vulcan, Kirk could tell Spock was passionate about his crusade. "While you believe yourself in no position to refute this mistake, I, as your First Officer and a former professor, am lobbying against such future humiliation. Thus far, the Command has promised to keep you separated from this entire situation until absolutely necessary. You will not choose the winner, as this may reflect badly upon you at a later date, and they will not pre-select your evening's destination. After you and the winner have left the grounds, you will not be photographed or recorded for any use by Star Fleet." If Spock ever considered leaving the Fleet, he would make a damn fine lawyer.

On one hand, Jim was upset that Spock had to step in on his behalf, but on the other he was visibly relaxed. "Well, Spock." He cleared his throat. "How can I not be grateful for that?" He smiled.

Turning his attention to his lunch, Spock unwrapped his silverware. "Indeed." He took one bite, before he spoke again. "However, you must make sure your image is not tarnished. The tabloids will no doubt follow your every move. Once you are headline news, it would only be logical for me to sell the pictures of you in your 'dress' as they will be in higher demand and thus yield a higher income." His brown eyes sparkling with humor, he watched as the blonde fumbled for a response.

Kirk's eyes grew wide. "That was a kilt! Scotty gave it to me and I was drunk!" He was being blackmailed by a Vulcan. "No one would believe you!" He hissed.

Shrugging, Spock lifted both eyebrows. "It is a bet I am willing to take. So perhaps you should strive to keep out of the public eye and act in a way becoming of an officer." He returned to his plate.

Staring at the top of Spock's head, Kirk blinked. Now even Spock was giving him advice, only his was more a lot more convincing.

The afternoon shift was as uneventful as the morning. No one else made any more comments to the Captain or requested his audience. The contest was closed that afternoon, shortly after lunch, which had been announced with a mass message. However, no one smirked or even glanced towards Kirk. They were all just as glad as he was for it to be nearly over. It was turning into a lot more work than initially anticipated.

The _Enterprise_ had docked at Earth's space station roughly eight hours later in the middle of the ship's night shift. Kirk had not been present on the bridge; Spock had the con while docking. The moorings were firmly in place and the ship was in a geo-synchronous orbit around the artificial satellite. Those who were not absolutely necessary for vital functions had already began their descent to Earth for their short shore leave.

In the morning, Kirk had not been assaulted before his breakfast or given any strange glances in the Mess. Nor had the Captain been further approached by any more of his crew concerning the contest. In fact, those left on board had been too busy to even notice their Captain at all. Thanks to the ever changing world of electronic devices and computer technology, the _Enterprise_ was now obsolete only three years after her maiden voyage. Every department was due for an update.

Taking some time to himself, as he was not essential during the upgrades, Kirk had slipped off to his quarters to update reports. His entire shift was spent catching up with things that should have been done many months ago. Not willing to risk distraction, he had eaten his meals in his room. Slowly the stack of PADDs in his 'in' box were dwindling. It was shortly after the end of Alpha shift when someone, once again, requested entrance. Expecting it to be Spock for their weekly chess game, Kirk did not move from his desk. "Enter." He called while stretching back in his chair.

As the door opened, Scotty stepped in. He scratched the side of his head as he made his way towards his captain. "Good evenin', Jim." He took the seat in front of the desk as Kirk had motioned.

Surprised by Scotty's unexpected arrival, the younger man smiled. "Well, my good man, what brings you around this time of day?" Scotty rarely left the Engineering department before Uhura personally escorted him to their quarters. He would have no doubt expected to find Scotty down in the heart of the ship even longer tonight with all the upgrades, and knowing that Communication's Chief had her hands full with the new translator system.

Chuckling, the CEO blushed slightly. "Well, Nyota and I have been talkin' and she decided that because your date might not be from San Francisco, perhaps you would need ta make suggestions on where ta eat." Talking about delicious cuisine always relaxed Scotty, so he brought one ankle to rest on the opposite knee as he sank further into the seat. The blush was fading from his cheeks, only because he had stopped thinking about Uhura and turned his mind towards his other great passion – food. "I must say, there are some really good restaurants in the Bay area. I've made a list of possibilities an' will send them ta your PADD, if ya want. If there is anythin' I know more about than the _Enterprise_, its food." He winked.

Kirk had to laugh. "True, I would love to have help and a list of places we can go. I'm kinda not on the up and up like everyone seems to think that I am. Not to mention everyone who keeps coming in here giving me 'pointers' and reminding me of all the things I shouldn't do. I think Uhura and Bones believe I have never been on a real date in my life and that I'm nothing but a trained monkey in a gold tunic who can not to be trusted alone with a pretty girl." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had not meant to say any of those things aloud. "I'm just ready for this to be over." Smiling wearily at his friend, Kirk shook his head.

Standing, knowing that his Captain would need to rest before the following morning, Scotty smirked at the blonde. "Well, you know I was chosen for this first." He raised an eyebrow.

Perking up, Kirk's whole face lightened up. "Really?" Having Scotty to be the one up on the auction block was much more appealing to the Captain.

Laughing, a full rich belly laugh, Scotty shook his head. "Surely ya know that you are the only one they want! You are the best, and besides, Nyota would have blood on her hands then!" He chuckled letting himself out of the Captain's quarters.

Sinking back down into his chair, Kirk let his head fall on the back of the chair still laughing to himself. He could always count on Scotty to lift his spirits. His PADD beeped with an incoming message from the CEO with a list of the best places in San Fran to eat. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Pushing himself up from his desk, he tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. Knowing he needed to get out of his quarters, he changed into his running shorts and stepped out into the corridor.

Laying the fate of his peaceful slumber on his nightly routine of exercise, Kirk ran his customary five miles and completed the machine circuit twice. His mind was racing with all the details of his duties and his crew's expectations. He would have a few hours to rest before he was due for the fitting of his tux that Uhura was going to help pick out and before the breakfast and photo-shoot with Command. Uhura was also helping him with the corsage and boutonniere, that way he would be prepared for either a male or female. She had even talked him into get a facial. All in all, twenty-four hours before the final announcement, for all pretenses, Jim Kirk seemed to have everything under control.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I'm not so sure I like this chapter, but the fun stuff is coming up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thanks to GC for looking this over. **** Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make my day!**

Torture was not uncommon amongst members of Star Fleet. First Contact was not always as easy as the professors at the Academy had made it look in their holos. Natives had their own ways of dealing with strange aliens, and they usually all involved some sort of physical restraint or sensory depriving techniques. However, in all Kirk's years of service with the Federation, never before had he been so subjected to so much anguish as a brunch with the Admiralty.

Taking a deep breath in the California sunshine, Kirk adjusted the collar of his dress uniform and ran his hands through his blonde hair. "Was it that bad?" A voice over his left shoulder called out.

Straightening immediately and trying to wipe the frustrated scowl from his face, Kirk turned to face his accuser. He had expected to see one of the Admirals behind him, but instead he found a very amused Nyota Uhura. "Yes, it was that bad. Now can we please go somewhere that doesn't hold the universal record for the most assholes in one room?" He pulled her along by her elbow, whispering in her ear. After that awful meeting, Kirk had been left feeling like a piece of meat. He would be happy to go on his date and get it over with; after all he was under no illusion that his partner would be treating him any different. But watching the older men in that room size him up like he was on the auction block for the world to see was quite unnerving.

Hiding her giggle behind her hand, Uhura allowed Kirk to steer her around the Academy grounds towards the transport station. They had an appointment at the high-end boutique on the other side of town. "I've got everything set up for you. The women there are the best, Jim. They will have their best selections laid out; all you have to do is pick the one you want. I have the flowers ordered, Sulu and Chekov have volunteered to get them for you." She could tell by the way he was clenching his jaw he was trying to be as grateful as the situation allowed. He was being forced into this, but at least his crew was by his side.

Kirk merely nodded as they climbed aboard the transport. His eyes were focused on the view of the city outside the window. Uhura didn't know if he was truly that interested in the view or if he was trying not to notice how everyone else on board couldn't seem to turn their eyes away from the famous captain. Before the Communications Officer could stop herself, she began to hope that whoever won this date treated her beloved commanding officer with the respect and dignity that he deserved. As she watched his features harden with the more eyes that fell on his attractive face, she even began to wish that she had entered an essay so that she might have been considered. Not that she wanted a date with Kirk, she just wanted to insure that he was treated like a human being on this outing.

~!~!~!~!~

The shop was very picturesque and reminiscent of the old San Fran with its bright colors and decorative murals on the three walls and its large storefront windows. It was not the place that Kirk would have ever thought Uhura would have stepped foot in, much less shopped at. However when the duo walked through the door, both of the older women came rushing from the back, wrapping the young woman in a tight hug. They began to chatter back and forth in a language that was not Standard and, Kirk was pleased to note, was not Klingon. Folding his hands, Kirk stood to the side and watched their animated faces as they greeted one another.

Finally, Uhura turned back to him, smiling wide. "Aunts, this is Captain Kirk." Both women immediately moved to stand next to him. Uhura watched as Kirk smiled and held firm under their scrutiny. While this horrible contest was degrading to her Captain, she was thankful for the opportunity to see the man behind the mask, to learn more about him than what he seemed. He was not the skirt-chasing playboy cadet she had thought him when they first met. He was a man of high moral standard and a heart of gold. But that was a little secret between the two of them.

The older of the two inspected every inch of the Caucasian with her critical sewing eye. "You are sixteen and half neck with a thirty-four inch sleeve." It was not a question. Kirk merely nodded.

Her sister nodded in agreement as well. "Your pants size is a thirty one, but to be comfortable tonight I will get you a thirty two. You are going to be eating, my dear." She winked and Kirk couldn't help but relax, somehow he knew that he had passed their unmentioned test.

Turning expectantly at their niece, the two sisters waited for Uhura. "He wears a size fourteen shoe." Her cheeks burned with color, as she avoided Kirk's gaze.

Kirk was surprised. The older women smiled brightly, the same smile Uhura gave when she was pleased, and they disappeared into the back. "So I take it this was your summer job while going through the Academy?" He turned to face his friend, no mocking or condensing.

Slightly surprised that Kirk had not taken the opportunity to poke fun at her skill, Uhura nodded. "These are my father's sisters. Anisa is the older one and Ashaki is the younger one. They helped raise me. I came here on weekends and during the summer to help them." She smiled at the fond memories. Kirk didn't press her for any more information, not that he had time, the two sisters were already heading back. Each loaded down with supplies for the night's event.

Anisa held out her load to Kirk. "This is everything you will need for tonight. I've matched the blue of the vest and tie to your eyes, Captain." She nodded politely.

Before he could think about the consequences, Kirk reached and pulled the woman into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for doing this." He felt as if these women were extensions of his own 'family'.

Clearing her throat to remind her guest of where he was and who he was holding, Kirk let her go. "We are very happy to help. Our Nyota has told us much about you." Anisa smiled at her niece and turned back to the Captain. "We extend our family to you, Jim. You are welcomed, and any time you are in San Francisco you must stop by and see us." She raised an eyebrow, leaving no room for argument.

Nodding happily, Kirk smiled. "Yes ma'am." He turned to face Uhura and Ashaki.

Handing her niece her package, Ashaki grinned. "We have been holding on to this dress for a long time and while it's not the celebration we were hoping for it will work." She winked. "Plus now we can find another dress for you, that is if that 'special' man ever finds the courage to ask you out." Pulling Nyota close she hugged her once more.

Smiling happily, Uhura thanked her aunts and pulled Kirk from the store before they had a chance to corner the unsuspecting male and get information out of him. Slinging their dress bags over their shoulders, they walked back to the grounds, side by side.

~!~!~!~!~!~

The small dressing room was overcrowded. Scotty and Sulu had already changed and were keeping watching outside. Chekov was helping Bones tie his bowtie in the far corner, while Uhura and Chapel were trying out different hairstyles on Kirk in the middle of the room. Spock had not been seen or heard from since much earlier in the day. The entire Command crew of the _Enterprise_ wore complimentary colors to accent Kirk's azure. The men were in black tuxedoes trimmed in silver and both women were in azure and silver gowns. They were a united front; Kirk would not have to suffer alone.

Growing more anxious by the moment, Kirk kept rubbing his palms on his thighs while his hair went from sleek to spiky and back again. "Tell me one more time what is going to happen?" In times of stress Kirk always went over the plan again and again to help remain focused.

This time it was Chekov who answered. "Ve vill all get paraded around in front of the Command, zen zey vill announce ze vinners and you vill leawe to hawe a lowely time and ve vil get drunk." He slapped his Captain on the shoulder.

Kirk rolled his eyes at Chekov's reflection. "I think I might have a drink or two myself. How much longer?" He pleaded with the women.

Chapel laughed. "Beauty takes time." Uhura giggled with her.

Bones grunted. "He looks more like a poodle than a damned officer. His date isn't going to want him by the time you two get through, but that might be a good thing. It'll make this whole thing null and void and we can all go home and enjoy what little time we have left on Earth." Leaning forward he attempted to spike the blonde's hair up further only to have Uhura slap his hand away.

The shorter woman glared up at Bones. "If you touch a single hair on this finely sculpted head, I'll shave you bald." She turned back to her work. The stunned physician was making a beeline for the door not wanting to test her resolve. Chekov followed the older man's example, making sure the door shut behind them.

Kirk couldn't help but smirk, watching his crew. They were one big, extended family. Uhura turned her attention back to him and began sculpting his hair once more. "I should have gotten a hairdresser that wasn't a perfectionist." Uhura glared at him as she put even more gel in his hair. Smiling back, Kirk let his mind drift to the night. For once he had no apprehension for what the evening would hold; his only concern now was what had happened to Spock.

~!~!~!~!~!~

The banquet hall was full. Every available member of the Fleet had shown up. The crowd was a mixture of blue, gold and red dress uniforms. Every member of the Federation had at least one representative present. The black tie event had become the must-attend gala of the year. Word of the hero Jim Kirk had spread like wild fire.

Behind the curtain Kirk waited. Command and his crew would be seated on the stage. The audience would be seated at tables, where they would have their dinner. Currently, everyone was greeting one another and taking their places. Bones had learned they were charging a hefty admission to the event. All the money would go towards a memorial for those killed by Nero. Some how, even knowing what he was raising funds for didn't help Kirk relax and feel any less of a side-show freak. Watching the Ambassadors and World Leaders mingle knowing they were there to see him auctioned off like a damn dog made the bile rise in his throat.

Stepping back, Kirk took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "This is the most degrading thing I have ever been through." He whispered to no one in particular.

Someone had come to stand beside him. "You'll be ok, Jim. Tomorrow morning this will all be a bad nightmare. We won't let anyone tease you about it." Sulu tired to comfort his superior officer.

Kirk had to smile. His friends were right, even though they had doubted him, they were still on his side. "Just as long as Joanna McCoy isn't the winner." He opened his eyes and turned to the Asian.

Before Sulu could answer, Bones came into view. "That is not funny Jim! And if you don't stop joking about my baby girl, I've got a hypo in my pocket that will have you drooling like a dental patient on your date!" He hissed.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Kirk nodded in agreement. "I know, I know. I'll stop." He smiled.

A Yeomen came to direct them to their seats on the stage, Bones led the way with Chekov and Sulu behind him, then Chapel and Uhura with Kirk last. When they rounded the corner, the crowd erupted into applause, but when Kirk came into the spot light, he received a standing ovation. Applause, shouts of encouragement and whistles erupted from the floor. Of all the responses Kirk had been prepared for these sounds of actual gratitude surprised him. He was almost fooled into thinking these people understood what he was going through.

Then Admiral Nadem took the microphone. "I want to thank you all for coming to this first annual event!" The crew at Kirk's side tensed. Spock really needed to be up here to argue that point. "We have had an explosion in interest in the Academy, which is exactly what we wanted. Recruits have already doubled in the last week. So a little of Captain Kirk's time is well worth the continuation of Star Fleet." He didn't bother to turn around and face the man behind him, or to verify that it was Bones that was growling at him.

He straightened his back, smiling for the crowd. Kirk was sure this guy was the Director of Public Relations. "We had two million entries into the contest. Everyone had great reasons for why Star Fleet and the Federation are so important to the peace keeping of the galaxy. It was hard to narrow down the handful of top essays. The Command would like to thank everyone who took the time to send in an essay." The room erupted into polite applause.

He took an envelope out of his pocket. "After the winner is announced, Captian Kirk and his date will exit the arena and dinner will be served to all of our guests. Please take the time to thank all of our service men and women." He took a big breath and ripped open the letter. "Contestants, when I call your name please stand. Without further ado, the top five contestants are: Lieutenant Jason 'Cupcake' Giotto, Jocelyn McCoy, Carol Marcus, T'Pau and Commander Spock."

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Dom… dom…dom…**

**First, Uhura's aunts names were picked from a list of Bantu baby names online lol**

**Second… who do you want to win? My end for this story has been all over… So you give me your ideas **** The next chapter will be IT**

**And if you don't know, in the original time line, Carol Marcus was the mother of Kirk's only son David Marcus… just so you all know **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**So… the masses have spoken. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Last chapter was the most reviewed chapter out of all of my stories. **

**I've tried to follow the suggestions ****. I hope you enjoy. It took me five days to tweak this ending, so I'm just going to post it and go with what I've got. I'm flying solo, without a Beta, ye have been warned…**

Kirk watched the contestants come forwards to stand beside the speaker. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing was nearing hyperventilation and his eyes were as wide as Super Novae. He was expecting the winners to be nameless, faceless teenage girls from no where, but this was too close to home. These people he knew, he _knew_ well. Spock's grandmother was up there, hell, Spock was up there! He was beginning to panic, the bile rising in his throat, he had thought this would be a walk in the park for such a talented and lovely ladies' man. But he couldn't handle this stupid contest with people who knew who he really was, not the dashing Captain James T. Kirk, but the man behind the mask, Jim.

Uhura clutched his hand snapping him from his thoughts. "Calm down, Jim." She whispered while still keeping her smile, gently nudging his jaw shut with her free hand.

Giving her an incredulous look, Jim baulked. "Calm down? These guys are not some little girls who will hang on my every word and want to hear all about warping around the universe. These are people who actually know me! How embarrassing is it going to be on a date with Bones' ex-wife or Spock's grandmother?" He ground his teeth watching T'Pau make her grand entrance right behind Jocelyn.

And then Uhura had the audacity to wink. "Do you think that Command can throw something at you that your crew won't toss back in their faces? When we found out that you had to do this, we started making calls and cashing in old favors to get people we knew would handle the situation with the utmost dignity and respect to enter. That way this whole 'date' and their attempt to cast you in a bad light is a sham. They get what they want and you get away unscathed completely unembarrassed." The rest of the table, even Bones, was nodding with her.

Kirk squinted as he focused on her confession. "You rigged the contest?" He was surprised that Uhura had it in her to tackle Command.

With a large smile, she batted her eyelashes. "Surprise." Chekov and Sulu high fived each other as Scotty handed Bones another drink. "They should have known better than to mess with our Captain." She giggled before they turned back to the speaker. Kirk relaxed in his chair. Yet again his crew had proven why they were the best in the Fleet. Nothing, no matter how big or small, was out of their ability to mold and shape into their hearts' desire. Kirk was unquestionably happy he was on their side.

Admiral Nadem was clapping politely along with the rest of the crowd, but his eyes were focused on Spock in a very intimidating stare. Kirk was sure that he had just realized he'd been had. "Now, the contestants will come forward and give a brief synopsis of why the Federation is important to them and why they entered the contest." His voice was clipped and direct; any of his joy about the contest had been neutralized.

Cupcake came forward first. Wiping the sweat from his brow and clearing his throat, he began his speech with the normal intimidating baritone of a Chief Security Officer. "The Federation and Star Fleet are very important to me. I was a troubled teenager, but when I joined the Academy, I turned my life around. They gave me a second chance at life." He paused, turning to smile at his fellow crewmates. "I entered the contest because Captain Kirk has proved time and again that no matter how rough your life was, the future is still your own." He smiled politely and nodded to his Captain before stepping back. The crowd and the command crew clapped. Kirk was warmed by his kind words. They had come a long way since their first encounter.

With at wink at Bones, Jocelyn strode towards the microphone just as elegant as the Southern Belle would have back home in Georgia at a Battalion Ball. "The Federation and Star Fleet have protected Earth time and time again, and with Earth they have protected my little girl, Joanna. Though my ex-husband and I do not see eye to eye on much, we can both agree that keeping Joanna safe is extremely important. She is our world. I entered the contest because I wanted a chance to publicly thank Jim Kirk, and the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew, for saving Earth. While I had no intention of winning or making the final cut, I just wanted to say thank you, to all of you." The room erupted into applause. Jocelyn turned and faced the command crew, clapping as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, true emotion in the blue depths. Kirk was taken aback; he had never thought that Jocelyn would have thought so highly of him.

Next came the little known scientist, Carol Marcus. It was evident she was not accustomed to such large crowd of dignitaries. "As a scientist, the Federation has given me the chance for further research and development in the exploration of new worlds. As Captain of the _Enterprise_, as ship on a mission to explore further into space than ever before, James Kirk is leading the way for cutting edge discovery." She smiled and the room politely gave a round of applause. Kirk was sure her paper had been full of information Spock would have loved to discuss for hours on end. She might have been the only person to enter the contest who was not aware that James T. Kirk was sexy.

In her majestic fashion, her head held high and her black eyes glittering in the bright light, T'Pau took center stage. "As you all know, Vulcan, a founding member of the Federation, was destroyed by a rogue Romulan." The room fell into a moment of silence, remembering all those who had been lost. "During our time of need, one ship was at our disposal, three men our constant companions: James T. Kirk, S'chn T'gai Spock and Leonard McCoy. Those of us fortunate to survive have the _Enterprise_ to thank for our continued growth and prosperity. I chose to enter this illogical contest on behalf of the Vulcan Colony to express our gratitude for everything they have done and continue to do. For without brave souls like the crew of the _Enterprise_, the universe would be lost, hope a memory." She turned, and the Eldest Vulcan bowed to Kirk and his crew. Everyone in the room stood, and silently watched the oldest Vulcan rise. Then unanimously, they erupted into applause. At T'Pau's ushering, Spock, Bones and Kirk stood and the room clapped, shouted and whistled. Kirk knew that those most important to him had not forgotten who he truly was and what he stood for, hope, freedom and equality.

Assisting his grandmother to her chair, Spock politely waited for the audience to return to their seats and the applause to die. "Of all the many things in my life to which I have been associated, the most surprising is a symbol of the Federation, of Star Fleet, because of my mixed heritage, half-human and half-Vulcan. I am proud to carry this title." He paused slightly before continuing. "James T. Kirk is my closest of companions, he is my friend. When this mockery of a contest was announced, I knew that I must strive to keep Jim's reputation untarnished. Admiral Nadem might have implied this would be the first annual, but it will be the only Jim Kirk contest, I assure you." He glared at the Admiral who had gone pale. "My friend has risked his life many times over to save those around him, people he had only just met, his crew and even myself. He is a man of courage, honor and dignity. He stands as a symbol of all the Federation aspires. His crew follows him without hesitation, their loyalty his own. While he may have become Captain at an astonishingly young age, it was a just promotion. No matter what path the universe has chosen for him, I know that my place is by his side, as his First Officer, as his council and as his friend." He turned towards Kirk with the barest of smiles on his face. Once more the room applauded as Spock took his seat next to T'Pau.

On quivering feet, Admiral Nadem took the stage again. "Now, for the winner who will enjoy an evening with James T. Kirk." A drum roll was playing in the back ground as he opened the other envelope. "Commander Spock and the Senior Officers of the _Enterprise_." His voice was puzzled as he turned to Spock.

Standing, the intimidating Vulcan strode towards the Admiral and took the offered microphone to give his acceptance speech. "Just as Jim could not perform without his crew, I could not write my essay without his loyal compatriots." With a curt nod, he strode over to the table where the rest of the crew sat and took the empty chair beside his Captain at their banquet table.

Kirk was grinning from ear to ear as the other contestants filed off the stage and Admiral Nadem stared dumbfounded at the group. "You know, this was not the ending I expected, but I have to admit, I like it. I get to go on a date with the two hottest women in the Fleet, five of the best buds anybody could ask for, and I don't have to mind my p's and q's. I'd say it's perfect." He grinned as the server placed his meal in front of him.

Uhura put the back of her hand to her forehead. "It was so much work! I had to get everyone into their matching outfits, extra tips for the waiters so our meal would be ready and I had to keep Chekov from blabbing the secret! We should have an extended shore leave for our efforts." She swooned against Chapel who was mimicking her actions.

Laughing, Kirk shook his head. "I'll have to repay you all some how. This was a major undertaking. You are the best." He watched as the women both blushed at the compliment.

Chekov was blushing behind his water glass. "I vas hard to stay quiet." He chuckled and Kirk had to join in the laughter.

Sulu shook his head. "We couldn't let you get all the attention. One day with a local girl and you would have ruined the rest of our chances forever." He nodded to one of the girls who was looking his way, urging Chekov to take note of their admirers.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Do you know how big of a favor I had to call in to get Jocelyn to help? I am a doctor, not a social calendar." He grumbled before draining his drink.

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "It would have been detrimental to the _Enterprise_ had we not intervened. You already receive so much fan mail it clogs the servers. After a date with a young civilian, it would have only increased exponentially." Turning to his meal, the humans around him burst into laughter.

Scotty lifted his glass in a toast. "To the _Enterprise_, the most exciting ship in the Fleet, all because of her Captain!" The crew all lifted their drinks and agreed.

Cutting up her meat, Uhura smiled at Kirk. "After dinner, we've got a special treat. I've got the Grauman's Chinese Theater in old Hollywood to agree to a private midnight showing of the 'Star Wars' saga just for us. They've got real popcorn in tubs, the projectors with the big screen and those uncomfortable seats. It's going to be really authentic." Everyone around the table murmured their amazement that she had managed pull off such a feat.

Kirk raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes filled with amazement. "How did you manage that?" He was beyond surprised, that theater had been bought by a private collector years ago.

Spock leaned close. "The Grayson family owns it. I merely asked my mother's brother to use it for one night. The enigma of Captain Kirk has the ability to ensnare even the most logical of minds." He turned back to his salad, a faint shadow of a smile on his lips.

After all the days of worry and stress, this 'date' was the best surprise Kirk could have ever hoped for, a date with the people who meant the most to him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**So, Spock won it but it wasn't slash and everyone gave their reason for entering… That makes everyone happy? And yup I love throwing Luke Skywalker into Jim Kirk's world lol**

**So, I'm going to dare someone to do better than me. I want a "Win a Date with Spock" fic… Anyone up for the challenge?**


End file.
